


You're My Exception

by WriterOfDelana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfDelana/pseuds/WriterOfDelana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica was as aromantic as they came. she never kissed a boy, never dreamed of her wedding day, never fell in love, simple as that. Or maybe not so simple, when Jessica is forced to go to a party and drink. She meets a boy, she does things that she never thought were possible. Of course she thinks this is just a bad result of the alcohol in her system. But in the end there is something inside of that leaves her wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Her name was Jessica, Jessica Adams. She never loved, never dreamed of her wedding day, never kissed a boy. She was as aromatic as they came. Until the night she met, him.

“Hey Jessica you coming to the party tonight?” my best friend Summer’s boyfriend Jake asked me. I shrugged not really wanting to go. All that was going to happen at this graduation party was, people were going to get drunk and make bad choses. Meaning hook up with some guy you don’t even know the name to, none of which I had any interest in.  
“Come on, you have to,” Summer pleaded. “Everyone will be there.”  
“Everyone but me.”  
Jake made a small sound almost like a laugh but then quickly covered it up by clearing his thought and putting his arm around Summer. She just looked up and kissed him. I groaned,  
“Well you two love birds have fun.”  
“Jess we are graduating high school and going off to collage soon, I get your asexual and all but seriously get over it we are just kissing. You will probably end up find kids in the bathroom-,” Jake started then he was cut off by me saying,  
“Yeah I get it.” “And its aromatic Jake, and yes there is a difference.” I stated.  
“So you’re coming right?” Summer insisted.  
“If it means that much to you,” I started as Summer ran over to me giving me a bear hug. I hugged her back.  
“Thanks Jess!”  
“We’re gonna get you drunk as hell,” Jake stated.  
“Don’t push it,”

After school I went home with Summer so the two of us could get ready. I was mainly forced to go so Summer could make sure I wouldn’t ditch out.

“That’s what you’re wearing?” Summer asked.  
“Too casual,” I replied. “You’re probably right.” I went digging through Summer’s closet. “How bout this?”  
“Perfect,” Summer said at the red dress with sequins lining the top corset I was holding up in the mirror.  
“I like yours,” I said looking at the flow swoop neckline blue dress that Summer was wearing.  
“Thanks!” There was a knock at the door. “That must be Jake.”  
Summer was finishing up her makeup so I went to go and get the door.  
“Hey Jake Summer will be down in a second,” I told Jake.  
“Sounds good,” Jake said looking at me. “You look nice.”  
“Um thanks,” I said somewhat confused. Jake was now looking behind me. I turned around to see Summer coming down the stairs.  
“Damn,” Jake said under his breath as Summer approached the door. “You look absolutely gorgeous like usual,” Jake said to Summer.  
“Awe thanks, you’re so sweet,” Summer says kissing Jake on the cheek.  
“Can we go and get this over with?” I asked.  
“Yeah let’s go,” Jake said taking Summers hand then opening the back door to the car for us. His friend Scott was sitting in the front seat. I had known Scott for a long time, not as long as I’d known Summer. In fact Scott and Summer use to date but they don’t talk about that with Jake. It was a short car ride to Kasey’s house, the girl who was hosting the party. Kasey was one of those girls with a rich family, boys kneeling at her feet and a big ass pool in her backyard. 

When we got inside I immediately knew I was going to hate the night. There were people everywhere doing shots, guys hitting on girls, girls drewling over the guys. It was all so overrated really. Why did we even have to be here Summer has a boyfriend I am well you know me, so what’s the point. We walked further into Kasey’s enormous house when we bumped into Lindsey who was kissing some guy. She looked up and saw Summer and I, Jake had gone to find someone.  
“You guys don’t have drinks,” Lindsey stated.  
“Well then let’s get some,” Summer replied.  
“I don’t drink,” I reminded Lindsey.  
“Tonight you do,” Lindsey told me. I just rolled my eyes and went to get us drinks. On my way there some drunk ass guy fell on me and tried to kiss me luckily another girl stole him from me. By the time I got back to where I had left Summer and Lindsey, the boy that was there was gone and the drinks in my hands were half empty. I sat down on the couch next too Lindsey and Summer who were talking about god knows what. I took a couple sips of the beer I had in my hand. It tasted like crap but I knew if I was going to get through the night I’d have to be drunk. I think I was just finishing my 2rd drink when someone I’d never seen before came in the front door. He was beyond beautiful, his flowing dark hair when he ran his fingers through it was undeniably sexy. I knew it was probably the alcohol talking but when he walked over by where Jake, Scott and some other guys I couldn’t help but go over.  
“Hey Jake, Scott, guys,” I said nodding to the other three that were there. “Sorry I don’t think we’ve met,” I said to the new guy.  
“Hi I’m Luke, you are?”  
“Oh I’m Jessica. Nice to meet you,” I said. What was wrong with me did I actually like this guy. NO I thought, it’s just the alcohol. But he was so ‘hot’ ugh even using the word makes me cringe. But those abs on that body they were so I don’t know attractive would maybe be the word. WHY, why do you find him attractive, you don’t find anything attractive? I thought to myself.  
“Luke is a friend of mines cousin,” Scott told me.  
“Yeah, kay, thanks,” I said wanting Scott to shut up and let Luke talk he had the hottest British accent.  
“Wanna grab a drink?” Luke asked.  
“Sure,” the words they just kept coming out of my mouth. Like A) I don’t drink B) I don’t flirt, like what was going on with me.  
“So I haven’t seen you around, you from out of town?” I asked casually, maybe a little too casual.  
“Yeah I’m from London, moved to Deer Lake in Newfoundland about two years ago. Just moved here a couple weeks ago.”  
“So are you liking Victoria?” I asked.  
“Haven’t seen much of it so couldn’t tell.”  
“Well I’d love to show you around some time.” What was I doing I don’t talk to guys like that, I’m not smooth. Well I’ve never actually tried but I shouldn’t be trying.  
“It’s a date then,” he said smirking at me. My heart melted. NO! I shouldn’t feel like this, I can’t feel like this. This was a feeling more than alcohol and it wasn’t okay.  
“Wanna head out back? There’s supposed to be a pretty good DJ,” I asked.  
“Yeah sounds good,” he said. We walked out the back door to the back yard where everyone was dancing in and around the pool. The DJ was playing shut up and dance with me by walk the moon.  
“I love this song,” I said as I chugged the rest of my drink. “Come on let’s dance,” I said motioning towards the clearing of grass were everyone was dancing. He took one last sip of his beer and handing it to a random stranger, then followed behind me. We made our way through the crowd to a decent dancing spot. Everyone was jumping up and down including myself. I couldn’t help but sing, “ oh don’t you dare look back just keep your eyes on me, I said your holding back, she said shut up and dance with me. This woman is my destiny, she said ohhhhohhhhh shut up and dance with me.” I have to admit being drunk wasn’t half bad you get to have the fun you’d have with your closest friends with a complete stranger. After a lot of jumping and hair flipping the song was over. He laughed, “Well that was fun.”  
“Yeah I think we might need more drinks now,” I suggested.  
“Good idea,” Luke said. “I’ll be right back.”  
While Luke was gone Summer found me, “where have you been,” she said tripping all over the place. “With this guy named Luke,” I told her.  
“Ewe my beastie’s got a boyfriend,” Summer said, words slurring.  
“Summer you’re really drunk. How may drinks have you had?”  
“I don’t know I lost count after five,” she said staring at the drink in her hand.  
“Alright let’s find Jake so he can take you home,” I told Summer.  
“BUT I DON’T WANNA GO HOME,” she said breaking into tears and collapsing on the ground.  
“Alright, come on,” I said picking her up and dragging her inside. On my way to find Jake I ran into Luke. “Hey sorry I’ll be right back she’s a little drunk,” I told him. “Ill meet you by the pool, yeah?” He smirked and nodded. I finally found Jake and gave Summer to him, “You should take her home ill find a ride,” I told him.  
“You sure?” he asked.  
“Yeah just get her out of here before she passes out,” I told him. He nodded and I went back to find Luke. He was sitting underneath a big oak tree.  
“Hey,” I greeted.  
“Hi love,” he said in his British accent handing me my drink. I sat down beside him, we talked and laughed. Then the DJ put on a slow song by Vance Joy. Luke stood up and held his hand out to me, “May I have this dance?” I smiled.  
“You may,” I said letting him help me up. We danced there under the giant oak tree to the beautiful song playing. One hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand we swayed back and forth until the song was over. Our eyes met and for the first time ever I felt myself wanting to kiss him. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, “why thank you.”  
“My pleaser,” I replied.  
“Luke,” someone yelled from the pool. It was Scott, “Come join us,” He yelled.  
“Would you care to come to the pool with me?” Luke asked me.  
“Sure,” I said. Scott and some other guys were playing basketball when we got to the pool. Luke took off his shirt and oh did he have abs. I really shouldn’t have been staring because of my sexuality and all but something just drew me too him. Like when he jumped in the pool with nothing but boxers on my heart skipped a beat. But not squash for any of the other shirtless pantless guys in the pool. I sat at the edge watching Luke, he swam over “Not coming in love?”  
“With this expensive dress I don’t think so,” I replied.  
“Take it off,” Luke said with one eye brow raised. “And if that’s too much work I can do it for you,” he said getting out of the pool. His eyes held me captive enough so that before I could react my dress was on the ground. “Much better,” he said picking me up like a princess  
“What are you doing,” I asked as he walked around the pool side to the shallow end.  
“Taking you for a swim darling,” he said as he walked down the stairs into the water. It was warm and he held me until it almost consumed me. “Hope you can swim love,” he said letting go of me. I just floated there for a while, muffled music in the back ground.  
“You any good at basketball?”  
“Guess we’ll find out,” I said swimming over to the shallow end were the game was. Who would’ve thought I was actually pretty good, even as drunk as I was. We played a lot of different games before I got out. Luke saw me getting out so he came out soon behind me. I put my dress back on over my dripping wet body. “Well that was something,” I said to Luke tripping over my own feet.  
“Hey,” he said grabbing onto me. “Why don’t we get you home?”  
“I’m fine,” I said my words slurring.  
“No you’re not love. Come on,” he said scooping me up. He walked through the house and out the front door to what I assume was his car. He leaned into the passenger side and put me down in the seat. “You look cold love, here.” He said giving me his dress shirt that already wasn’t done up. I took it and put it on. He got into the driver’s seat, shirtless I might add and we drove to my house. After a lot of wrong turns drunk me finally found my house. I got out of the car stumbling as I tried to walk with my heels in my hands. Luke ran around the car and put my arm over his shoulder and helped me to the door.  
“Thanks for the ride and everything else,” I said.  
“My pleaser,” he said. I closed my eyes and leaned in, he kissed me on the nose. I opened my eyes. “I don’t take advantage of drunk girls love,” he said. “I do hope I can take you up on that date,” he said walking back to his car.  
“I don’t think I got your phone number,” I said as he got in his car. He just winked at me and drove away.  
I stood there confused for a second before I went inside and passed out on the coach with the thought of Luke in my mind.


End file.
